Stolen memories
by It's Chaos in total
Summary: Percy goes missing from camp, and Annabeth find him, but with no memories of camp, can she convince Percy to come back to camp or at the very least remember her?Percys trying to regain his missing memories, along with his two best friends and girlfriend, so when Lord Chaos makes a deal with him he can't resisit but whats with that girl who keeps following him&why is she so familiar
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does**

 **Prologue**

 **Percy**

Running through the trees, I try to be as quiet I can. They can't find me, I can't be caught, not after everything I worked for it can't end here. Suddenly I hear a branch snap and looking down I realize I made that noise. Widening my eyes I stumble over a hidden tree root and bang my head on a boulder. Stumbling upwards I stagger over towards a creek, running water. For some reason I feel like that will help heal me. Wait, who was I running from? How did I get here? Panicking I slow to a stop trying to remember. Oh yeah, _them._ Snarling I continue on running this time along the creek bend using the running water to hide my tracks. _Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Leo, Piper_ all my friends I left behind at Camp Half-Blood. I have to protect them from this new threat, I have to keep going.

Sending out a tidal wave I manage to drown five of them but I still have three chasing me.

Using every bit of my last strength I turn and start battling with them, I know I'm surrounded but I'll do everything to protect my friends, my family.

A sharp pain in my ribs causes me to look down and see claws protruding from my stomach,

Reaching out to Grover I manage to somehow send him a faint message warning them to defend the camp. Then letting out a loud yell I slash at the…the…what? Why am I sweating? Pain, what happened to me?

Shaking my head I see only one remaining. I take a step toward it.

Suddenly I'm rolling down a hill towards another river. Reaching out blindly I try to grasp hold of anything to stop my fast dissent towards the jagged rocks protruding out the water.

SNAP!

Suddenly I'm free falling, down, down, down.

 _Oh yeah, I've always hated being in the air without blackjack or the safe walls of the Argo II to surround me._

Looking up I see darkness begin to surround me and through that darkness I spot the glowing yellow eyes of one of the ones who was chasing me. Then,

Nothing.

Black, dark, swirling through this never-ending wall of shadows.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you all._

 **This story is dedicated to Percabeth9, you wanted a Percabeth story so I came to deliver lol. I hope this satisfys you guys I'm working on the chapters following this because I didn't know I was going to be posting a new story so soon but I'm committed to all my stories so I'll be updating as soon as I can for this one. No set schedule, just gonna update as soon as I finish writing a chapter. Anyways hoping to get a chapter out tomorrow for this one maybe two idk depends when I leave for road trip.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from PJO, Rick Riordan does. I just own my characters and the plot :/**

 **Oh FYI don't worry this is a Percabeth story I'm just building up to it! ;)**

 **Hey guys it's been awhile I tried to get this done as soon as I could, so I'm sorry it took me** _ **this**_ **long I'm somewhere with crappy signal so it takes foreverrr to upload my chapters. So until u get back home there will be slow updates :'( Anyways back to story,**

 **Percy: Present Day**

Slamming my locker shut I look around the halls one last time. It's the last day of school, no more Goode High for another three and a half months. Can't say I'll miss it but there's a lot of good memories here.

Walking outside I spot Annaliese with a couple of my other friends, Anthony, and Katara.

"Hey guys, you ready to head out?" I ask slipping my arm around Annaliese's waist. Smiling up at me Annaliese leans back and replies

"Yeah just waiting for you, I can't wait to get out of this place." We planned to head to the beach where a end of the school year party is being held by one of my friends the now retired Quarterback Garrett. First though we're stopping by our favorite hang out spot the Shoreline café.

On the way there I feel Annaliese keep looking at me, and glancing away. So the next time she looks at me I turn my head and shoot her a funny face causing her to burst out in laughter.

Laughing myself, I ask her what's on her mind.

"Nothing really, I just feel really lucky to be the girl you show your affections too. I mean there were-there are, other girls way prettier and more outgoing than me but for some weird reason you chose me, the shy, quiet girl." She says blushing and looking back out the window.

Having arrived at the café I turn off the engine and turn to look at her, my beautiful, girlfriend who shows kindness to everyone and never expects anything in return.

"Annie, you are way more than the shy, quiet girl you think you are. You're smart, charming, kind to everyone, beautiful, and I'm the one that should be feeling really lucky to be with you."

Smiling shyly and adorably she nods her head and holds her hand out. I take it and lean over giving her a small peck on her cheek. Then stepping out the car we walk inside the café.

Looking around I hear Anthony shout to us,

"Percy, Annaliese! Come on if you don't hurry we'll eat all the cheese fries without you!" chuckling I look at Annie and tug her towards them,

"Well we better hurry, they're serious about those cheese fries."

Sitting down Anthony and Katara immediately start talking about their plans for hooking up with someone at the beach party.

"I mean come onn you know there has to be someone cute enough at the party!" Katara says

Rolling his eyes at her Anthony teases "Yeah but you'll scare them away with your glare you always have when your around people." Its true Katara always seems like she's mad and looking for someone to pummel. Everyone at school was terrified to talk to her so when I came up to her and starting talking she was so surprised and happy she walked with me to lunch and patted me on the back so hard I almost fell. Everyone thought it was a miracle she didn't beat me to a pulp and Anthony said they all knew if anyone could tame her it was me because I have this 'aura' of calmness and everyone wanted to be my friend. I just rolled my eyes and laughed it off but ever since then people would go out of their way to do things for me. I was uncomfortable with the attention and declined going out with anyone until I met Annaliese, she was different from everyone and when we got paired up for a Chemistry lab I thought it was fate.

Punching Anthony on the shoulder, Katara glares and says

"It's just that no one has any appreciation for my allure."

Laughing I pick up a fry and glances up at the door when I hear the bells chime signaling a customer. A girl walks in, her long curly blond hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and she's wearing a orange t-shirt with a baseball cap pulled low on her head. _I wonder if she's new to the city._ I think having never seen her around before. She's looking around the café but before she turns her head in the direction of my table Anthony stands up declaring his need for the bathroom.

"Perce come with me I want to play in the arcade and I need your money." He says while shoving one last handful of fries in his mouth.

"Alright fine, but we're playing air hockey first." I say standing up and walking with him towards to bathroom and arcade. Giving one last glance back towards the girl I see that she has given up talking to the employee up front and is turning around. I catch a quick glimpse of her steel grey eyes before Anthony drags me into the Arcade.

 **Annie**

When Percy and Anthony leave I turn to look at Katara.

"What? Oh come on not again! Annaliese I thought I told you I'm no good at that stuff!" She whines but I can see her giving in.

"Come on Katara, I don't have anyone else to talk to about my relationship I'm too shy to make friends and your my only girl best friend." I plead giving her my puppy eyes.

Rolling her eyes she drops her head down in defeat. "Alright, alright but I can't promise any good advice cause believe it or not, I don't have that much experience in relationships. Like I said no one can handle my allure!"

Smiling I just nod my head and scoot closer. "Okay its just that Percy and I have been going out for two months and I want to do something special for him but I don't know what. Also since schools out we won't have any reason to see each other as much so I'm worried he might decide to move on."

"Girl, he really likes you, anyone can see that, _I_ can see that. So you don't have to worry about your relationship, its not some random chick will show up claiming to know him and say they're madly in love with each other." She says leaning back seemingly satisfied that she answered me as best she could.

I open my !mouth to reply but before I can get a word out a girl walks over and interrupts us.

"Excuse me but that boy that just walked into the Arcade, what's his name?"

Startled and a bit jealous I know she's talking about Percy. All the girls at school wanted to go out with him and gave me dirty looks whenever he wasn't around and would taunt me in the bathrooms. Katara looks at me and seeing the look on my face she glares at the girl and replies haughtily,

"Anthony, who wants to know?" Giving the girl a glare of her own that rivals Katara's she says back

"I'm Annabeth and I'm looking for Percy Jackson. My boyfriend whom I love and he loves me. He went missing a few months back now I'll ask again, What's that boys name?"

Shocked I look at Katara but her face goes blank and she gives me a look like _shut up I'll handle this._ Then tilting her head she goes into a stare down with her Annabeth.

"I have no idea who you are, but you best leave my friends alone, I better not see you around Annaliese here-

Motioning towards me, Annabeth gives me a once over and resumes her stare down with Katara. I've never seen anyone stand up to Katara. This girl is a force to be reckoned with.

-and I already told you. His. Name. Is. Anthony. He's _my_ boyfriend so you better stay away or I won't hesitate to show you what I think I of people who mess with me."

The girl, Annabeth smirks and backs up from our table.

"My mistake, you've got spunk girl I know someone you'd get along with tell me who's your dad?" Hardening her eyes Katara snarls and stands up. Her dad is a touchy subject.

"None of your damn business." Annabeth raises her eyebrow and looks like she got all the answer she needs. Turning around she walks out the café.

Sitting back down Katara grumbles about dumb blonds and their snotty behavior.

"Um…what…was that?" I ask finally getting my voice back.

 _Percy? How does she know him? Does she really know him from his past? Does he…know her?_

Looking up at me Katara pats me on the shoulder and gives me a smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's just another one of those nuts who _thinks_ she's in love with him and she just said that about his past just to make it seem like she has a claim on him."

Nodding I look towards the Arcade.

 **Annabeth**

Walking out the café I lean against the door. That boy, I know I saw Percy's sea green eyes and raven black hair. And what's up with that girl? She must be the daughter of Ares, she acts like those kids in the Area cabin and her and Clarisse are so much alike. I have to admit she amused me at first but her protectiveness over her friends and that quiet girl started me. She has spunk.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing out here by yourself? I've never seen you around here before, you new?"

I open my eyes and see a boy with wild curly brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Yeah something like that." I say annoyed, I don't want to deal with this right now. I want to be left alone to remember the times I spent with Percy.

"Really? Well then you must not know that much people yet. Tell you what I'm holding a party at Riptide Beach today you should come by, meet people."

 _Wait, maybe I can see that boy again. See for myself if that was really not him._

So mustering up a smile I agree.

"Well I got to go but I'll see you later…"

"Garrett."

"Right, see you later Garrett." Then turning around I make my way towards the car I borrowed from camp.

I have a party to get ready for.

 **Okay chapter one finally done! This chapter is a little different from what I wanted so don't judge this story too harshly yet. I have some big plans for this story, a new twist to PJO.**

 **I'll try to update within the end of this week but my sisters birthday is tomorrow and my brothers in five days. So I'm not gonna have that much time to write well type. So anyways thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello! Wow thank you guys for the follows, favs, and review! Sunday is my brother bday so I know I'm not going to be allowed on here :/ So for now here's a chapter, that's more of a filler. I don't want to post my next update until I have more time to look at my story notes and can spell check it properly. Well enough about me, back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: … Rick Riordan owns PJO…**

 **Percy**

Walking out of the Arcade forty five dollars poorer I see Katara giving me a dirty look while patting Annie's back. Confused at the tough girls action I slow my walk cautiously, and glance at Anthony questioningly. He looks just as confused as me and shrugs his shoulders. Turning back to them I give Annie a smile and venture a question all the while raising my hands in a surrendering manner towards Kat.

"Hey, did something happen?" Kat just huffs and Annie shrugs.

Kat and Annie stand up and we get our things, heading towards our cars.

"Why don't you ride with Anthony, Annie? I have something to talk to Perce about." Kat says and Annie nods her head and gives me a kiss before going with Anthony to his car. He shoots me a pitying look and pats my shoulder.

"Tough break man, can I have your PlayStation 4 when you die?"

"Anthony shut up and get to your car." Kat says.

After they drive off saying they'd meet us at the party Kat motions towards the car. Swallowing I accept my fate praying to my dad, after all my mom always said he loved me a lot and to just pray to him when I need help or guidance.

"So Perce, you and Annaliese have been going out for a while right? And I know she likes you a lot, the question is, how much do you like her?"

"uh well she's different from any of the girls I've meet before, she's smart, funny, easy to be around-"

"Yeah that's all good characteristics…for a _friend_ but what I'm asking is . . ." Then she leans over the middle counsel and grabs the front of my shirt, staring into my eyes intensely.

"Kat? Listen your one of my best friends, I respect you a lot and I'm sure you were right, not many boys see your allure…but. Annaliese looks to you with respect and admiration in her eyes, and she's my girlfriend. I have strong feelings for her, I don't ever want to see her get hurt, and, and same for you but-"

Bursting out in laughter Kat removes her hand from my shirt and pats me on my head. Then she starts the ignition and we start driving. Confused I only stare out the windshield.

Looking at me again she starts chuckling and shaking her head. By now I'm irritated.

"What is so funny? I was trying to be understanding, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable!" I practically yell at her.

"Oh Perce, I don't _like_ you like that." She says still laughing and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well then what? Does Annie think I don't have feelings her anymore or something? Cause if that's the case I'll talk to her myself you don't have to interfere. "

"No.

Kat's says voice gone scary again.

"Its nothing like that. What it is, is your willingness to accept anyone and everyone with not so much as a second thought. You allow girls to see that side if you and they take advantage of that and use your naïve thought that everyone is good, and they hurt Annaliese that way."

Narrowing my eyes I look at her Startled. _Annie? Is Annie being bullied?_

"What are you saying Katara?"

"What I'm _saying_ , is a girl walked in the café earlier, blond hair, curly, pulled into a ponytail wearing a baseball cap and some orange camp shirt from Camp Half-Blood? You know her?"

 _Didn't that girl walk into the café? I don't think I've ever seen her around before though_.

Looking back at Kat I see she's staring hard at the road ahead, I have a feeling that if I was driving that stare would be pointed towards me.

"No…I don't know her but I saw her walk into the café earlier, did she…tell you who she was?"

Looking away from the road briefly, she shoots me suspicious look.

"Yeah, she came out of no where claiming to know you, and that you guys were madly in love. Her names Annabeth, and I don't like her. Gots me a bad feeling in my stomach, like she's hiding something."

"Come on Kat, she didn't seem like the kind of girl that would cause trouble-"

"There you go again! Always seeing the good in people, Percy it may have made you popular and caused everyone to love you but that's not going to work in the real world, so you need to pull your head out of the clouds and come down to reality!"

"Well I'm sorry for being nice to people! I don't judge people based on how they look, I didn't judge you and now your one of the few best friends I actually trust and would protect with my life! Are you saying I'm wrong for doing that? That maybe I judged you wrong?"

Its quiet for about three seconds then,

"Pfft. Whatever Percy. I'm not saying that, what I'm trying to say is that your willingness to fight for and protect the ones you hold dear is a good thing but that can also be a bad thing. It can be used against you, its like…like…arggh let me think."

"…"

Hitting the steering wheel her eyes light up,

"Like a fatal flaw those hero's had in the ancient Greek stories!"

 _Fatal flaw…for some reason that seems familiar…_

"Anyways enough of this, were almost to the party and I need to be in a good mood if I want to score a date tonight." So with that she looks at me again and shoots me one last mean look.

"You better not go anywhere near that girl if she does end up at this party, cause knowing Garrett if he ran into her on her way out he'd find a excuse to invite her there. Annaliese is a good person, one of the best you better not hurt her Percy or I swear I will bring more misery on you than even that Greek person of misery ever could."

Chuckling I say "Achlys?"

"Shut up, you know who I was talking about. "

Then looking over she gives me a smirk and punches my arm, I smile back knowing her angry side is gone. At least for now.

"Yeah I know what your saying Kat, and don't worry, I won't hurt Annie."

"Better not." She mumbles.

"We're here water boy."

"Lets end this school year with a bang, ice queen."

Then stepping out the car we go to find our friends.

 **Annabeth**

I arrive at the beach and look around but don't see the people from earlier so taking this time I walk to a secluded spot and pull out a drachma.

Throwing in the drachma I ask for Chiron.

The water ripples, showing me the big house, and I see Chiron in what looks like a serious meeting. So not wanting to disturb them I slash through the message and contact Jason instead.

He's with Piper at the training arena, they're in the middle of combat training.

I get frustrated because seeing other couples together makes me miss Percy so much more. I slash the image and end up sitting down on a bench nearby.

When Grover and Percy severed their connection not all of it went away, if one does the other isnt in danger of dying but they can still receive telepathic messages but it takes a lot of concentration and leaves them feeling weaker than before. So when Percy sent that warning to Grover about the threat on the camp we immediately prepared for war because we knew Percy wouldn't waste his energy if it was just a few monsters. And boy was there more than a few monsters. Ever since then we have been training rigorously for the next attack. Percy never made it back and after days of no signs, Grover not being able to contact him, and failed iris message attempts I had enough. They were ready to pronounce him dead. But I didn't want us almost burning his shroud _like_ last time only to find him alive. So after many arguments and failed pleas I snuck out of Camp, took a car and went to search for him. Leo, Jason, Grover, Frank, Hazel tried to bring me back but to no avail. Piper tried charmspeaking me but I prepared for that by putting in wax in my ears, they gave up and finally…they sent Nico to talk to me.

Nico.

I was hiking up a hill because I heard planes flying overhead and knew I'd find people close by when all of a sudden Nico appears beside me.

"Annabeth what are you doing?"

I didn't see him coming so I already had my knife out and was about to strike him when he brought up his Stygian sword and block me, but barely.

"Gods Nico! I almost killed you!"

"No maybe nicked me but you wouldn't have killed me."

Scoffing I rolled my eyes and continues walking. "I know why you're here, and _you_ can't convince me to come back."

"I know how you must feel believe me, everyone is worried about Percy not just you but for you to just disappear like that, without so much as a word or note, you scared them."

"No Nico, you _don't_ know I feel, you barely talked to Percy when we were on our quest. You pulled away from us, and he tried to talk to you but you would just walk away! Percy _tried_ to help you but you never let him!"

"Annabeth you don't know what I went through!-"

"We went through the same thing as you! I've been through Tartarus, I came back scarred! So yeah Nico, I think I do know what you've been through!"

"YOU HAD PERCY!" He shouted, eyes filling with tears, face red from his anger and sadness.

He was surrounded by darkness, the air around him seemingly nothing but shadows.

Stunned I stammered "Yeah I know I had Percy with me when we through Tartarus, and it did help make it easier. Look I'm sorry Nico I know you had to go through that alone but-"

"No, Annabeth. You don't get it. You _had Percy._ You have him now, well maybe not _now_ but you have him." He says this last part like he's broken.

Oh.

"Nico…I…-"

"Its alright Annabeth, I don't…I don't feel that way anymore. I have Will now and he's really great. So don't go feeling sorry for me because I don't want your apologizes okay? I meant what I said when I said I know what your going through. I don't have a crush on Percy anymore but I still care for him. So I know your need to find him is right, and I'm not here to stop you. The others at Camp were hoping I would, I was their last ditch effort but I want you to know that I get what your doing and I'll help you anyway I can."

I had no words all I could was nod, and suddenly I'm wrapped in Nico's arms crying all the tears I've held in. He mummers reassuring words and rubs my back. After a while I pull away and look at him with a new kind of respect. I see him as someone else, someone stronger.

He's been through so much pain, anger, anguish, and _I…_ I didn't see that.

I have a new respect for this Son of Hades, so wiping my tears I smile at him and nod my head telling him I'm okay. He takes a step back and looks at me concern etched in his face.

"Thank you Nico, for everything. I've put you through so much, asked you for so many and you didn't ever expect anything in return."

"Just glad I could help."

"Hey Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Your said you'll help anyway you can right? "

"um…yeah, of course."

"Well think you could loan me some jewels? I know Hazels the one who pulls them from the ground-"

"Say no more consider it done." And with that he gives me smile one so pure and unlike any I've seen I know its because he's gotten rid of something that's been weighing on his chest. Then he's gone and in his place is a small bag of precious metals and jewels.

I pick it up smiling. _Thank you Nico._

Pulling out of my memory I lift my head from my hands and look around the beach. It's gotten crowded since the last time I checked. Standing up I stretch and make my way towards the crowd.

 _Well guess I better find the tough chick and her friends._

 _And hopefully Percy._

 **Finally finished! Yay, this story was quickly planned out because I didn't think I'd start on it yet but not wanting to disappoint my readers I decided why not? Don't want to you guys waiting! So it's a little poorly planned and maybe written but I have some high hopes for it! So…**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I was a bit preoccupied with ,well being lazy I guess. Heh heh**

 **Yeah I know bad excuse but I felt really bad about it so I decided to get off my lazy arse and write this update. Thank you guys for following through with this story and reading your amazing as always! Back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

 **Percy**

Wandering around and talking to a few people as I pass them by, I look back to say something to Kat but find she's not there.

 _Where did that girl go off to now?_

Running a hand through my hair I shake my head figuring she got distracted like usual.

 _Oh well, we'll meet back up sooner or later._

"No wonder she didn't laugh at any of my jokes, I mean I know she's a tough chick but even she can't resist my jokes they're just to funny." I say to myself relieved. I mean for a moment I was starting to think maybe I was losing my funniness and _that_ would be tragic.

"Who are you talking to Perce?" I hear someone say behind me. Turning around I see Garrett holding a drink in his hand looking at me curious and slightly amused.

"Uh, no one apparently. I seem to have taken a different path from Kat probably not too long ago."

"You mean you lost her didn't you?"

Giving him my best incredulous look I reply "No, just…temporarily misplaced where she is."

"So…in other words, you lost her."

"No I-"

"Lost her."

"…"

"…"

"Fine. I lost her." I say resigning the staring contest and slumping my shoulders. Garrett walks beside me and puts his arm around my shoulders handing me a drink from a nearby bar.

"Ah don't worry Perce everyone already knows you tend to wander a lot. I had a couple people come up to me saying they saw you walking around talking to yourself about five minutes ago so I decided to trail you for another two minutes to see if it was true." Grinning he jumps back before I can shove him.

Completely appalled I look at him wounded.

"Garrett I thought we were friends!"

"We are."

"Friends don't let friends wander around and simply not let others know I wasn't talking to myself, rather that I was conversing with the gods begging for you guys' salvation after tonight and that they should all be thanking me." I say with indignant.

Rolling his eyes he smirks and nods his head sarcastically.

"Oh yes Perseus, I'm sorry thank you for praying for my salvation. Now let's go I have someone I want you to meet, she's new here and hasn't met anyone worth meeting yet, well besides yours truly. "

Curiosity piqued I let him lead me glancing at where I think I saw Kat meeting up with Annaliese and Anthony.

 **Katara**

 _Where is that dimwitted water boy?_

I look away for _one_ second and he goes and disappears, some stupid freshman boy who probably bribed his way into this party thought it would be grand idea to try to flirt with me. I showed him not to even think he had a chance with someone who's _clearly_ way out of his league. Needless to say he won't be standing anytime soon.

Well at least one good thing came out of this. I don't have to listen to another one of Percy's stupid jokes. That boy is good at sports and Greek mythology, but jokes? No one ever wants to admit to him that they really suck in fear it might hurt the poor wittle water boys' feelings.

Rolling my eyes I scoff and look to see if I can find anyone familiar. I see Ethan nearby talking to some girl from my Italian class, their conversation looks serious and Ethan keeps glancing around.

Walking over I hear a little of what they say.

"Come _on_ Ethan you have to have noticed the increase in monsters over the last couple days, there has to be another demigod nearby and if its someone from camp then we have to deal with it right away. We can't take any chances."

"I know B, but orders are orders we can't do anything about it until we get approval from-"

"What are you guys talking about? What increase in monsters, though if your talking about the old creepy guys that seem to be wandering closer to where this party is I can take care of that no problemo." I say glancing between the two.

The girl looks shocked and her eyes have gone wide like she didn't want me to hear what she said. Ethan on the other hand has a calm look on his face as he opens his mouth to explain.

"We were just talking about this card game we like to play, Myth-O-Magic , have your heard of it?"

"Yeah…that's that dorky game my little brother likes to play. You didn't strike me as the dork type though and come to think of it you too girl from my Italian class. You always know the answer to the questions and you sound like you already know the language."

Giving me a forces laugh the girl shrugs and looks away. "Yeah well we all have our inner dork, mines with the Greeks."

"Okay well I came over because I was wondering if you've seen my friends anywhere? Annaliese or Anthony? Percy seems to have gotten himself separated from me that dimwit."

Tilting her head the girl stares at me. "I thought that you and that boy were going ou-"

"No! We're not, I wouldn't wish that kind of torture on anybody. "

 _Eggh, Anthony really?_

"Well, I believe I saw Annaliese and Anthony over there by the coolers." Ethan says pointing somewhere to my left, I nod my head and turn and walk away.

 _Weird people._

I spot my friends soon enough and go over and greet them, still no Percy eh?

"Kat! We were wondering where you guys were. Where's Perce, did you really kill him? See I told you Annaliese, you can't trust her…that'll be five bucks."

"Shut up Ant man I didn't murder Water boy he got lost somewhere around here."

Looking at Annaliese she gives me a small nod and smiles letting me know she's okay.

Then looking around I see the back of a blond head.

 _Wait, I know those blond curls._

Narrowing my eyes she turns around and my suspicions are confirmed. It's that Annabeth chick.

Then looking across the crowd I see Garrett making his way over to her with a certain dimwitted water boy.

 _Oh hell no._

I immediately stand up and start to make my way over to Garrett and Percy.

"Kat where are you going? You just got here!"

"Uh, come on guys I think I see Percy he looks a little lost maybe Annaliese should go and comfort him."

"Yeah I want to talk to Percy anyways." Annaliese says.

So we get up and reach them before they can make it close to where smart ass is.

"Percy!"

Turning his head quickly Percy breaks into a big grin upon seeing Annaliese.

"I knew I'd find you guys and before Kat the destroyer did-"

"Uh Perce?" Anthony says trying to wave in my direction. I glare at Percy but don't say anything just yet.

"See take that Kat, I can find my way without your help no problemo."

"Percy-" Ethan this time.

"I mean come on I wasn't talking to myself for seven minutes. She doesn't know how to take a good joke is all why I bet behind that cold, angry expression she actually-"

"PERCY SHES BEHIND YOU!" Ethan yells eyes wide and moving away.

Percy stops talking and freezes. Then slowly he turns face gone pale.

"No go on Percy, I have to say I'm intrigued about what you have to say about me." I say in a deadly calm voice moving closer to him.

"Uhm well would you look at that they're playing our song Annie, lets go dance!" Then dragging her away onto the dance floor I'm left laughing in delight.

Anthony looks at me a bit concerned.

"Are you okay Kat? You need CPR? You sound like your choking on something?"

Stopping abruptly I glare at him, he yelps and backs away raising his hands.

I then turn my attention back to where I last saw Smart Ass. She's still sitting where she was but with her eyes set on Percy and Annaliese dancing and laughing on the dance floor. I should've been smirking and celebrating at my success in showing her that they were serious but instead I stand there staring at a broken down girl with tears silently trailing down her face.

 _Did she really think she was in love with Percy?_

A couple girls before have fell for Percy so hard they tricked themselves into thinking they were actually in love with him and that if only he talked to them he would see he loved them too. But this girl, she seems different.

 _Who is she really? Could she…could she really have known him from his past?_

 **Annabeth**

Having had no luck in finding the tough chick or her friends I take a break and sit down at a table nearby. Head in my hands I start getting frustrated at myself.

 _Seriously Annabeth? You find someone who looks somewhat like Percy from a distance and immediately go on a wild goose chase._

I don't really go into contact with mortals unless I absolutely have to, as a rule throughout my whole journey but here I am at a party full of mortals interacting with them.

That boy could most likely not be Percy in the first place.

Maybe they were right. Maybe Percy really is gone. I think but immediately dismiss the thought.

No, he can't be. He promised he wouldn't leave me again, that we would be together from now on. Besides Nico has went down and searched for Percy in the Underworld but hasn't turned up with any evidence that he died. Hades he been too busy at the council meetings the gods have been holding a lot more of lately to give Nico any clues on where he could be.

So with renewed resolve I look back up and glance across the crowd once more. My attentions caught on the tough chick I ran into at the café. She's glaring at some boy and he runs off.

If she's here then that must mean…turning my head I catch sight of the other girl that was with her at the café on the dance floor twirling and laughing. Looking at her dance partner I see the back of head, raven black hair, lean muscular back. _Come on turn around_.

As if he heard me he turns around spinning the girl with him and my breath catches in my throat.

It's him.

Percy.

I feel tears trailing down my face and my heart starts beating faster. Finally after all this time I finally found him! Then taking in the scene I see what I failed to notice before.

He's dancing with some girl smiling and laughing surrounded by other mortals who are looking at them with admiration. He's…happy.

I've searched for him for _months_ , suffered through monster attacks and had to sleep in the forest several times and he was here in North Carolina smiling and happy. Did he not try to come back to Camp Half-Blood at all? After everything I thought maybe he was kidnapped and trying to break free to get to us. My heart that was mending together from all those sleepless nights searching for him breaks again into millions of pieces.

I feel a aching pain and I shut down completely devastated.

 _How could he do this to me? To us, all of us at Camp Half-Blood. Leo? Jason? Piper? Hazel? Frank? Nico?_

I break my gaze from them and I see the tough chick staring back at me, a grim look on her face.

Not wanting any sympathy from one of the _mortals_ that has spent time with Percy, and is clearly one of his close friends he'd no doubt protect with his life I stand up and turn to leave but bump into someone.

"Oomph!"

"Sorry I didn't see you there- Ethan!" I stare shocked and confused at Ethan Nakamura. Then glancing over his shoulder I see someone else who's suppose to be dead.

"Bi…Bi…Bianca?!" _What in the Hades is going on?_

"Annabeth what are you doing here your suppose to be at Camp Half-Blood!" Ethan says shocked.

"Me?! Your suppose to be dead! You too Bianca what's going on?!"

Looking back and forth Bianca finally speaks up.

"Um, well how should put this? You know the primordial god, Lord Chaos right?"

Nodding my head slowly still shocked Bianca continues on like everything's normal.

"Well he has an army that watches over all the planets in the universe and he came to us and gave us a choice to join his army of elite soldiers. We're here currently on a mission of his."

Suspicious I ask, "And what is that mission?"

Gulping and giving on last glance at Ethan, he nods and she turns to me and says,

"We were sent here to watch over Percy and see if he's ready to join Lord Chaos' army for the impending battle you guys are going to face."

 _Oh my gods._

 **Oh my gods is right Annabeth.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter I had all these ideas suddenly pop into my head and I had to write it down before I lost it.** **Please R &R it means a lot to me! Love you guys!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	5. Announcement

**Hello everyone, I have some bad news but also good news.**

 **The bad news is that I will be leaving again on a trip tomorrow so I won't be able to update any of my stories during that time. I'm really sorry it was again unexpected I'm going to pick up my cousin at an airport somewhere far from where I live.**

 **The good news is that during that time I will be writing down my stories updates so that by the time I get back I'll have them all ready to be uploaded onto here and then updated!**

 **I feel really bad but I have to be there for my cousin too, he's like my brother so I guess I'll have to endure the hours of driving. .-. What I do for love**

 **Oh I also have an announcement to make while I'm at it. If any of you guys have read the Infernal Devices trilogy then you might be interested to know I'm writing a couple one shoots and a story that I hope to publish sometime soon so look out for that!**

 **Love you all and again I apologize for the block in the updates!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**

 **It's Chaos in Total**

 **-0-o-0-o-0-**


	6. Chapter 4

**You can kill me now, but then you wouldn't be able to finish this story.**

 **I'm sorry about being MIA for so long, there were tech problems but I'm hoping I can get them resolved soon.**

 **Let's get back to the story**

" _Um, well how should put this? You know the primordial god, Lord Chaos right?"  
Nodding my head slowly still shocked Bianca continues on like everything's normal.  
"Well he has an army that watches over all the planets in the universe and he came to us and gave us a choice to join his army of elite soldiers. We're here currently on a mission of his."  
Suspicious I ask, "And what is that mission?"  
Gulping and giving one last glance toward Ethan, he nods and she turns to me and says,  
"We were sent here to watch over Percy and see if he's ready to join Lord Chaos' army for the impending battle you guys are going to face."  
Oh my gods._

 **Annabeth**

"What do you mean impending battle?! We just got finished with the last war, and if there's going to be a battle then we need Percy now more than ever to help train the new recruits."

Not mentioning the fact that _I_ need him more than ever, I stare at first Bianca, then Ethan and finally I let my gaze rest on Percy dancing with that chick from earlier. His head is thrown back, laughing at something she said and looking as carefree as I have ever seen him be. He looks...peaceful and happy. Percy hasn't been his usual self since the war and Tartarus and neither have I but we've been coping the best we can with the new recruits and putting the camp back together again. His sudden disappearance from camp left everyone reeling and caused a feeling of sadness to sweep over camp. Percy was a big part in keeping the campers from feeling total despair after the war, he kept the little kids from crying and played with them everyday in between helping the older campers through grief and organizing their cabins. As for the seven, well he was our rock, the only one to keep us sane and like our old selves but since he disappeared everyone is more stressed and having to take on leadership positions that they're not ready for. Jason is struggling trying to fill in a Percy sized hole as leader, Piper is constantly charmspeaking a calm feeling over camp but that only leaves her feeling drained and more worn out than anyone because no one's there to charmspeak her, Frank and Hazel are going in between the Roman camp and Camp Half-blood helping any way they can but their visits have been less frequent with Percy gone, and Leo is still missing the source of jokes and laughter gone just like Percy our source of happiness and comfort. As for me, I've been admittedly more work focused and spent most of my time holed up in my cabin drawing up building plans for camp. Nothing's been the same since he's been gone and now that I've found him my heart breaks into a million pieces.

Bianca and Ethan stare at each other a silent communication seeming to pass between them before they look towards me.

Bianca speaks first, "well to answer your first question Lord Chaos brought us, as well as some others back from the underworld but only by our choice, and as for the other question...well, Ethan can fill you in."

Ethan clears his throat and motions for us to sit somewhere more secluded, after sitting he begins talking, "Right, well Lord Chaos came to me first and asked if I wanted redemption for my actions while alive, I told him I did and he went on to explain what that entailed but the more I listened the more I felt that this is what I wanted. He finally accepted me and I joined him in his army of elite soldiers, then he went to look for Bianca. We trained and Jones out skills that Lord Chaos granted us as his soldiers for a time like the one that is about to come. You see, there's a new threat rising and we believe that Percy Jackson is the key to stopping it. We don't quite know yet what threat is rising but it's only a matter of time before it begins, so Bianca and I have been keeping an eye on Percy this whole time."

"Okay, so what does this mean? You want Percy to join your army of elite soldiers? What about camp and the rest of us, we still need Percy." At this point I feel like I'm begging but I can't let this go that easily. Bianca gives me a sympathetic look, "Lord Chaos knows, that's why-"

"Hey B, Ethan why are you guys just sitting here away from everyone else, come join us."

I freeze where I'm sitting, the sound of Percy's voice behind me sending shivers down my spine. It's been too long since I last heard his voice, I try to stop the tears from welling up in my eyes. I turn around and look up into Percy's sea green eyes, the eyes that have been apart of my dreams these past weeks. Seaweed Brain.

Percy looks down at me, and I wait for his reaction, but when he furrows his eyebrows in concentration and confusion I feel something inside shatter some more. No. no, no,no, this can't be happening again, I already went through this once, but when Percy speaks it confirms my fears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson, why don't you join us also?"

I shake my head, standing up and backing away, "No, I have, um, some things to do." then I turn and run tears now streaming down my face.

 **Percy**

Did I do something wrong? Worried I look at Ethan and Bianca but they give each other a look and smile at me reassuringly.

"She just received some shocking news, she just needs some time to process it all don't worry." Bianca says.

Somewhat reassured by that I hold my hand out, smile back in place, "well let's go, there's a dance floor waiting for you guys! It's the last day of the rest of our lives, from here on out it's a new beginning!"

Boy was that an understatement.

Bianca and Ethan exchange one last look before standing up and heading to the dance area laughing and talking to everyone there, I make my way back over to Annie, Anthony and Katara.

"Everything okay?" Annie asks once I'm back at her side, "yeah everything's fine."

Katara looks to where that girl ran off then back at me, I raise a questioning eyebrow but she just shrugs and turns away.

"Let's go get some drinks man." Anthony says sweat forming in his forehead from dancing, "sure."

On the way there Anthony talks about all the hot girls he's been dancing with but my mind travels back to that girl. Why does she seem so familiar? Could she have something to do with my lost memories, and if so, why did she run? Ethan and Bianca also seemed to know her really well but they're always mysterious and seem to be able to send each other telepathic messages. There's something going on and I have a feeling my lost memories play a part in it.

"So then I said hey is your dad a thief? Because he must have stolen all the stars and placed them in your eyes." shaking myself out of my thoughts I focus on Anthony and manage to give him a smirk, "smooth man."

"I know right! She totally fell for me."

What he said got stuck in my head though,

 _Is your dad a thief_

Hmm...dad...thief...there's something there on the edge of my memory but I can't grasp it and it's frustrating.

A commotion starts up at the volley ball courts, people screaming and running away. I run toward the volley ball courts, Anthony in tow and when I get there I stop dead in my tracks.

"What the hell?" Anthony says, I stare shocked and ask, "you see that too?"

"Yeah what is it? A giant beached shark thing?"

Confused I look at the creature and then at Anthony. Shark? Try ten foot monster. Ethan and Bianca run up yelling at everyone to run away and get help, once everyone clear Bianca pulls out a dagger liking thing, and Ethan has a bow slung over his shoulder. Together they attack the monster and kill it in a shower of gold dust.

"Woah," Anthony says from beside me, I look at him and search his face, but when he looks at me he stutters, "I mean, what happened did you see what happened I totally missed it."

Slightly suspicious I say, "yeah Bianca and Ethan just killed some sort of monster"

Anthony stares at me searching for something and then let's out a relieved sigh, "oh man you saw that too? I thought I was going crazy!"

Maybe we are going crazy, only two people can tell us if we are or not though and those two people just so happen to be a few feet away. Motioning for Anthony to follow me I head for them.

"We definitely need to tell Percy today the attacks have gotten increasingly more frequent, it's only a matter of time before a whole pack show up, or worse."

"Tell me what? What kind of pack, do you mean more like the one you guys just killed? Don't try to deny it, Anthony saw it too" To reinforce my point Anthony nods his head vigorously.

Bianca and Ethan look at us shocked and close their mouths. Then Bianca takes a deep breath, nods her head at Ethan and begins to explain.

"We might as well let Anthony know since he can see through the mist, Percy you're not a normal human, you're not a mortal like Anthony is. Do you know the Greek myths? They're all true, the Gods exists and your father is Poseidon. You already heard all of this before and you've fought for the Greeks in many battles and wars and saved the world twice. Now the world is in danger again and Lord Chaos the primordial God has chosen you to become a part of his elite army, like Ethan and I have. Your memories that you lost? He can get them back for you. So what do you say Perce? Join us?"

"No!" Startled I turn around and see Annie and Katara behind us, Annie with a look of panic on her face.

"Annie when did you-"

"You can't Percy, you can't join them, you're going to be in a lot of danger."

"Wait you believe them?"I ask a bit shocked.

"Well duh we've seen those weird monster things too sea sponge." Katara says arms crossed over her chest. Surprised I look at Annie and sure enough she nods her head.

"Well this is surprising three mortals who can see through the mist have become friends with you." Ethan says.

Looking at them and my 'mortal' friends I make my decision.

"Bianca, Ethan, I'm going to join Lord Chaos' army."

"Percy!" (Annie)

"Algae brain!" (Katara)

"What?!" (Anthony)

Holding a finger up I continue, "but only on one condition, they come with me."

Ethan and Bianca state shocked and take a step away from us whispering. Then they make a decision and stare at me straight in the eyes, "okay, fine. But Lord Chaos needs to approve it also."

"I approve it." A new voice says, turning I see a man standing on the beach, eyes a golden color wearing black robes lined in good and friendly smile on his face.

"What the hell." Katara says throwing up her hands in exasperation.

 **Again I'm sorry for the super long wait. Reviews would be nice, constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm finishing typing this up really late so if the ending is sucky and my grammar is bad I apologize. I'm only human.**


End file.
